


Riding the Road to Hell

by Alimator



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Hugs, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:36:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alimator/pseuds/Alimator
Summary: Payback to Gabriel for being so annoying in Chat Blanc.Sadly to do that I have to cause Nathalie pain...So sorry.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth & Nathalie Sancoeur, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 32
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

She was annoyed at Gabriel. Another Akuma attack had come and gone. As usual, his frustration fuelled his every move. He had stormed around the office mumbling to himself all day. Nathalie had only walked up to him to tell him about Adrien’s schedule, but she was bombarded with his pure anger and she had literally been shouted out of the office. She understood that he needed to let off some steam after yet another failed attempt, but not like that, not at her. 

She had walked straight out the front door, hardly paying notice to Adrien who was offering her an uncomfortable smile from where he stood on the stairs. Now she was in her old VolksWagen driving home. It was hardly road rage, more like road annoyance. 

She was cruising probably five kilometres above the speed limit and not really giving a second shit if she got caught. Gabriel had thrown his anger unto her and now she was taking it out on the road. 

He was just so annoying sometimes. He never thought twice about his actions, it was only do, do, do. If it weren’t for her he’d probably be bankrupt by now, or in jail, or in an asylum… the list goes on. He was an idiot. A horrible father, a horrible boss and a horrible villain too. Sometimes she just wanted to strangle him. She almost wished he failed sometimes, that way he got what he deserved. Honestly, he was a-

A silver blur flashed before her eyes. She heard it before she felt it. A horrible screeching noise of tires on tar, then metal against metal, a cacophony of sharp sounds that pierced her ears, like nails on a blackboard. 

Then she felt it. As if her car was made of paper, her bonnet crumpled. She was violently jolted forwards, her head connected with the windscreen and she smashed through. For a brief moment she was flying, glass shards embedded themselves into her skin, as she rushed towards them. 

Suddenly she was yanked to the side and all of a sudden the flying sensation felt like falling. Her body was numb, but she could feel something warm rushing up to her legs. Very warm. 

No. Hot, very hot. Too hot. 

Then the moment was gone and everything stopped. She was vaguely aware of a crushing force upon her back and fiery heat upon her face, but she ignored them both. Right now she just wanted to go to sleep. Her vision blurred until eventually, everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly his anger had melted away. He had called for her but stopped when he came to the realisation that she had left. It was late anyway, her workday was technically over, plus she had every right after what he had done. He really shouldn’t have, but it was a spur of the moment thing and he had been angry. It still gave him no right, but it had just come out. He would have to apologise to her tomorrow. 

He trudged back to his workstation and stared at his design. With some annoyance, he saw the close resemblance of his design to the outfit of the Akuma he had released that evening and he frustratingly swiped it into the trash icon. Somehow the sound crumpling paper sound that the computer emitted calmed him and he went back to designing. 

His ideas were just starting to flow when a call rudely interrupted his drawing. Unknown number flashed on the screen. He narrowed his eyes and frowned. It could be some overly obsessed fan of Adrien or himself trying to get hold of their idol or the media, but he doubted either would call at such a late hour. With only a moment of hesitation, he answered the call.

“Who are you and how did you get this number?” he greeted.

“Gabriel Agreste?” a strong voice replied from the other end of the phone.

“Who else?” he said bluntly.

“Uh, this is Officer Roger Raincomprix speaking. I’ll get straight to the point, sir. Your assistant, Nathalie Sancouer has been in a crash. I request that you come immediately, sir.”

Every word that the redhead officer hat uttered made Gabriel’s eyes got wider and wider. Nathalie was a stickler for road rules, for any rule in particular. As far as he was aware she had never received a single ticket in her life, not even a warning. 

“Mr. Agreste, are you there?”

Gabriel quickly snapped out of his astounded trance, “Uh, yes, I’ll be there right away,” he mumbled and abruptly ended the call. 

He raced out of the room, walking quickly at first, but soon it turned into a run for the front door. 

“Father?” 

He ignored his son’s worried call and rushed out the door, not bothering to shut it and trusting the boy would. He ripped the front door of his car open and slid into the seat. It had been a while since he had last driven, but he was sure he would get the hang of it. He pushed the Audi into drive and sped out the front gates and onto the road. He tore down the road, completely ignoring the speed limit signs that blurred past him. He only hoped Nathalie was okay.

As he pulled up to the scene, the first thing he noticed was the sirens. Police, fire engines, ambulances and tow trucks all crammed together on the road; all trying to do their jobs at the same time. 

Amidst the chaos, he saw Nathalie’s black VolksWagen. It had been flipped right around and was lying on its top. The hood was crushed and the car was in flames despite the attempts of the fire engines and officers. Between the crushed hood and the shattered windscreen lay Nathalie. A small group of men dressed in fluro overalls were struggling to pull her out of the scene. It looked as though she had come right through the glass. Only her feet remained in the car, hooked over the steering wheel, the rest of her body lay limp on the tarmac. 

He jumped out of the car and rushed towards Nathalie’s body, only to be stopped by that pesky police officer, Raincomprix. 

“We appreciate you coming Mr. Agreste, but we would prefer if you stay behind the yellow tape,” Gabriel could strangle the man right now. Seeing the Agreste’s face Roger quickly added, “for safety reasons, sir.”

Reluctantly Gabriel backed down. He felt a soft vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone. Adrien.

“Yes son?”

“Father, what’s wrong,” Adrien sounded exasperated, he sounded scared.

“It’s nothing Adrien-”

Adrien interrupted his excuse, “What’s wrong with Nathalie?” 

The younger Agreste’s voice was sounding more and more panicky, his breathing was shallow and his voice was coming in and out, as if his hands were shaking. 

“Adrien, breathe,” he replied, trying to calm Adrien, but he was also having a hard time steadying his voice.

“No. What’s happened to Mum?” 

Gabriel froze. Did he just call her… Mum?

“Mum?”

“I meant Nathalie. What’s happened to Nathalie?”

“We’ll talk about it when I get home.”

“No! We’ll talk about it now!” 

Gabriel flinched at his son’s disobedience. He’d never raised his voice at him. He heard sobbing from the other side of the phone.

“Son-”

“It’s all over the internet Dad.” 

When was the last time Adrien had called him Dad?

“It says she’s been in a crash. There are photos,” Gabriel inhaled sharply. It was a wonder how quickly the media could cover an event, “Please say it’s not true, Father? Please?” 

He could hear the pleading tone in Adrien’s voice, begging him to give him good news, to prove the news wrong, but they weren’t wrong. For once, the media was unfortunately, absolutely right.

“I’m so sorry Adrien.”

He ended the call and stuffed his phone back into his pocket. Tears stung his eyes. He looked over towards Nathalie. They had now managed to haul her body out from under the car and were getting her on a gurney. He walked quickly, ignoring the shouts of various officers telling him to stop. 

“Nat?” he breathed when he finally reached her.

Gabriel followed the men who carried her into the ambulance, making sure she was in his line of sight the whole time. He was about to step onto the ambulance when a strong arm barricaded his way. 

“Sir, you aren’t supposed to be here.”

Gabriel gave the man a deathly glare and mentally imagined different ways he could kill the man. He quickly got the message, the man quickly left, preoccupying himself with checking the ambulances tire pressure. Satisfied, Gabriel strode into the vehicle and stood beside Nathalie, ignoring the sound of the doors shutting behind him.

He only hoped she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Gabe. This is all your fault.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took me too long.

All he could do was stare at her body lying in front of him. All he could do was hope that she’d be okay by the end of this. He had his eyes glued on the woman in front of him and everything seemed to go in a blur. The wail of the sirens was only a soft beeping in the background and the babbling of the ambulance officers became an annoying buzz at the back of Gabriel's mind.

His eyes were glued to hers, willing them to open, but not a movement came from Nathalie except for an all too shallow rise and fall of her chest. Her body was battered and broken. The fire had burnt through her clothing sporadically and bits of her suit and sweater were charred and black. However, it was around the torso where the fire was the most detrimental. The right side of her suit was burnt through, as well as the sweater underneath and Nathalie's stomach was exposed, red and blistered. He let his imagination take the better of him and he could imagine the skin still boiling from the heat. Gabriel suddenly felt the speed of the Ambulance and heard the blare of the sirens and felt like throwing up.

How much this woman had done for him? He didn’t know. She was there with him every step of the way. Every time he fell her hand would be the one to lift her up, when he felt as though all hope was gone she was there to reignite the flame. It was always her.

He had shouted her and for what? He couldn't even remember. Something about Adrien? He vaguely remember feeling her anger through his miraculous, she had walked out and drove off. She must have been mad at him, must have been thinking about him shouting at her when she crashed. Guilt washed over him in a wave, he was suddenly drowning in it. This was his fault. This was because of him. Gabriel felt like punching something, someone, himself. 

Again his phone buzzed. Steadying his breathing he answered.

“Adrien, please,” Gabriel started. He couldn't bear to speak to his son right now, not when Nathalie was in front of him probably facing death.

“I’m heading to the hospital,” the young Agreste answered bluntly.

Gabriel almost choked at the lack of emotion in the boy’s voice, “I beg your pardon?”

“Your son,” Adrien said slowly, acting as though Gabriel was a child, “Adrien Agreste, is driving to the hospital, H-O-S-P-I-T-A-L,” Gabriel gritted his teeth, man did the boy have some nerves.

“Driving?”

“Tom and Sabine Dupain-Cheng are taking me in their car. Marinette’s here too. Do you remember her, the girl who-”

“Made the hat that you were seriously allergic to,” Gabriel bit back, “Yes, I do,”

“Marinette, my father just complimented you on the hat you designed for me,” Adrien mocked him through the phone.

“Adrien Agreste, be very careful with what you say to me,” Gabriel warned.

“Yes I will tell them you said thank you and that you are very grateful,” Adrien continued, “They said not to worry about it father, they’re happy to help.”

“Adrien-” he started, but Adrien butted in with a quick goodbye and ended the call.

“Oh Nathalie, what am I to do with him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I will be more delligent in the future about this fic and hopefully you guys will get updates more regularly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat can't ever seem to stay mad at Gabriel.

The second she opened her eyes she immediately shut them again, cringing at the harsh white light that hung directly over her. Slowly, she cracked open her eyes letting them adjust to the glare and she let her eyes wander and assess the room. The blur of a white ceiling stared down at her from above and from the position she was in and the lack of her glasses, she couldn't see much else. She positioned herself, so that she was almost sitting upright, but slouching slightly against the pillow.

Closing her eyes once more she took in her situation through touch. Obviously, she was laying down in a rather uncomfortable mattress, she noted duly that the pillow was rather lumpy and the mattress was all springs. And irritating beeping was being emitted from some machine next to her, probably monitoring her heart rate, for the life of her she couldn't remember what it was called. The acrid smell of ‘Eau de hopitale’ filled her lungs, too sterile, too clean, even for a woman like her. Nathalie could hear the soft snoring of a male figure sitting next to her, rightly she assumed that it must be Gabriel fussing over her and tiring himself out. 

Her head ached like nothing else in the world, it was a throbbing pain that made her wince. From her head she ran a diagnostic down the rest of her body, certain areas stung slightly, as though someone jabbed a small pin into her skin. Oddly she couldn't feel the skin on the right side of her torso, she lifted her hand up to feel it, but a brocade of bandages stood in her way, so she let her hand fall back to the side. Most likely, her bloodstream was filled with painkillers and this was only a tenth of the pain she would be feeling without them.

Opening her eyes again she turned her attention to Gabriel who was fast asleep on a chair, his head lolling in an uncomfortable position which would surely result in a crick in his neck when he awoke. His gel had only lasted him so long and his hair was beginning to come undone and loose strands fell daintily across his face. A small smile graced Nathalie’s face at the sight of him. She lifted her hand up and brushed away the hair, tucking it back into place. Nathalie's hand came slowly down the side of his face and lingered on his cheek, caressing it softly. 

He was the man of her dreams, besides the fact that he had shouted at her and caused her to crash. How she longed to kiss his lips, fall into his arms and stay that way forever. She loved him with all her heart and as stubborn as he was about not letting his wife go, she was equally stubborn about not loving anyone else but him, even if it meant dying for the man to open his damn eyes. Gabriel stirred and she quickly drew her hand away.

“Nathalie?” he slurred.

“Hi,” she tried to sound cheerful, but she felt guilty about the thoughts that had plagued her mind just a moment before.

“You’re up,” Gabriel proclaimed, shaking off his sleepiness, however, he was betrayed by a yawn that escaped his mouth, “how are you feeling?”

“Fine, groggy is all.”

“That'll be the morphine,” his eyes flicked to the tube that was pumping in the drugs and back, “it's also what's making you feel ‘fine’.”

She ignored his emphasis on the word, “How long have you been here?” 

Her boss’ attention was once more taken up by the tube that was connected to her hand, his eyes travelled up and down it. She waited patiently for his answer, “A day? I’m not keeping track.”

Nathalie frowned at this. Gabriel Agreste, fashion mogul, millionaire, Europe’s most popular fashion icon, and not to mention the busiest man on Earth, had sat beside his assistant’s hospital bed for over a day?

“Where's Adrien?” 

“He was here until eight last night, then I made him go home,” he still didn't make eye contact with her, “he’s hopefully in school by now.”

“Ah.”

And just like that, their small talk was over and both fell into silence, both felt the weight that hung in the air, but neither spoke of it. Unfortunately, they could both feel each other's emotions as if it was their own, thanks to the miraculous, however hard they each tried to mask them. 

All Nathalie could think about was Gabriel's guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know 'Eau de hopitale' basically means 'hospital water' in French, but you get what I'm going for. Right?
> 
> For those who don't know, Eau de Toilette is cologne in French and so I basically just replaced toilette with hopitale (hospital) as a play on words, basically describing the smell of a hospital.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BELATED VALENTINES!

Nathalie was typing away on her phone when Gabriel came in. She looked horrible, her hair was in its usual bun, it wasn’t held together well and kept falling on her face as much as she tried to blow it off. There were deep bags underneath her eyes and they were all the more prominent because of how pale her skin looked. He sighed inwardly and approached her quietly as not to startle her, he should be at work, not her. With one clean swoop, he snatched the phone out of her grasp.

“Hey!” she reached forward to take back what was rightfully hers, but grimaced and recoiled when a sharp pain coursed through her body, “that's not fair,” Nathalie groaned.

Gabriel’s frown deepened further at the pain on her face, “Yes it is,” he reached forward and brushed a rebellious strand of hair from her face with his index finger, You shouldn’t be working whilst in a critical condition,” he looked at her kindly.   
They held each other’s gaze for a moment and Gabriel became lost in her eyes. They were a deep blue, like the sea or the sky, he couldn’t decide. It seemed they were held in limbo between both. As deep as the colour of the sea and as light at the colour of the sky at the top of the highest mountain. Like water trickling into an abyss. 

Their eye contact was held a moment too long and Nathalie’s eyes suddenly darted to the left as her attention was diverted by the blanket wrapped around her. He watched on as she fiddled with her hands wringing them until each of her knuckles had cracked soundly. Then she took the thin blanket in her hand and rubbed the low-grade fabric between her thumb and index finger. 

“Nathalie…” he trailed off, the sudden thought in his head evaporating. 

A sudden flash came from the window and Gabriel recognised it immediately. He stood up straight and scowled, stomping over to the curtains and snapped them shut on the intruding cameraman. 

“Maybe you should go,” Nathalie whispered, barely loud enough to hear. 

He closed his eyes tightly and sighed his hands still tightly clenched onto the hem of the curtains, “Of course,” he replied letting the drapes drop. He headed towards the door pausing momentarily before he opened it and left. Once he had closed it firmly, but softly behind him he let himself relax against it his head dipped as he massaged his temples. 

He needed to talk to Adrien.

-8-

“I know right! It was so cool! Didn’t you think Adrien?” Nino grinned.  
“Uh, yeah I guess… what are we talking about,” his best friend’s smile drooped.

“You okay dude? You’ve been really distant all day.” Alya and Marinette gave each other a knowing look. It was, of course, all over the media. Everyone knew he had received a look of pity from Madame Bustier as he entered the class. Even Chloe was acting soft. 

He had been distant all day because he couldn’t stop thinking about Nathalie. He loved her so much. It was funny how much he realised it, now, after he almost lost her. She was basically his mother.

“Yeah, I’m cool,” he didn’t say anymore but instead fidgeted with the hem of his shirt. He felt a hand on his shoulder and instinctively flinched away, but looked up to see his bodyguard standing behind him. 

“Gilles?” Adrien stood up to face the gorilla of a man.

Gilles only grunted and grabbed onto Adrien’s arm leading him towards the exit of the school.

“Wait, why are you taking me early?” Gilles didn’t answer but continued forward, “Did you sign me out?” Gilles made a sound that was a cross between gorilla grunt and Bert from Sesame Street and gave Adrien a small nod. 

His bodyguard pushed him, rather roughly, towards the school doors. The Agreste family Tesla was waiting outside, its sleek body and brand name spelling out RICH to everyone who passed. Gilles moved forward and opened the door for Adrien, who was surprised to see his Father sitting inside. 

“Father?” Gabriel didn’t reply but gestured to the seat beside him without making eye contact with his son. 

Adrien slid in and the door was shut with a satisfying thump. As soon as the door was closed Adrien felt his father’s arms wrap around him and pull him into a hug. His face was smooshed uncomfortably against Gabriel’s suit and he couldn’t breathe, but he leaned into the embrace and put his arms around Gabriel. 

“Are you okay?” Adrien asked once they pulled away from each other. 

“Can’t a father give his son a hug without receiving odd looks and concern?” Gabriel prompted.

Adrien narrowed his eyes comically, “Not this father,” he smiled, “Maybe you should do it more often and I’ll think about it.”

“Maybe I will.”

They drove in silence for a while before Adrien broke it, “What’s really wrong?”

“I’m in love with Nathalie…”

“STOP THE CAR!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I'm late for Valentines!
> 
> Right now Adrien's brain is exploding because he ships them so much.


	6. Chapter 6

Gilles screeched to a stop, he swore silently before turning around to check if everyone was okay.

Gabriel’s eyes were wide, an amusing sight in any other circumstance, his hair a bit dishevelled from the abrupt halt and his glasses slightly askew.

Adrien looked like he was Spiderman in the Spiderman pointing at Spiderman meme. Just a little bit more surprised.

“What?” Gabriel looked worriedly over at his son, “You don’t approve?”

Gilles couldn’t believe his eyes, did his boss hit his head? Did he forget that his son had commanded them to a stop, that they had nearly crashed?

“No! I mean yes,” Gabriel became increasingly worried with every word Adrien said. The younger Agreste sighed and facepalmed. 

‘Stuff it,’ Adrien thought.

Then Gabriel was smothered with another hug. Gabriel looked over at Gilles, but the man gave no advice besides a fed up humph. Adrien finally pulled away to see his father’s confused expression.

“What I meant to say is, I think it's amazing, I’m so happy that you finally realised. Tell me everything.”

-8-

“It’s all my fault!” Gabriel threw his hands up in the air. 

They had arrived home and headed straight towards Adrien’s bedroom to work out a plan. Gilles had trod off to his quarters mumbling insults behind the boys’ backs about how they could have crashed and died and how Adrien gave him a heart attack and how Gabriel was a pain in the ass and gave him a headache.

Now Gabriel was lying on Adrien’s bed with Adrien sitting in a seat next to it. A proper father and son therapy session. 

“What do you mean?” Adrien inquired adding a quirk of his eyebrow making Gabriel inwardly roll his eyes.

“I got angry at her before she left,” he sighed, sinking further into the pillow, “she stormed off and most likely was thinking about it when she crashed.”

Adrien hummed thoughtfully, stroking his chin almost comically, “About what did you get angry at her?” 

“No reason at all,” the guilt was thick on his tongue, “I was frustrated about something and I took my anger out at her.”

“Sounds about right,” Adrien mumbled. His pocket vibrated as Plagg tried to conceal his laughter. It wasn’t even that funny, but luckily Gabriel didn’t notice.

Adrien knew his father had a temper. It could get on his nerves sometimes, often he’d feel annoyed or angry at his father for the way he treated him, but more often than not, these days Adrien couldn’t help but feel disappointed, even sad at his father’s behaviour. Sometimes he’d pity Gabriel, knowing that he was a busy man, often loaded with a heavy workload. His father still hadn’t moved on from his mother and he realised that it must be hard on him, but sometimes he wished he’d act more… human towards people, even if it was only towards Nathalie and himself. 

“First of all,” Adrien looked deep into Gabriel’s eyes. It was time to teach his father a lesson, “you need to apologise to her,” he paused and Gabriel nodded an ‘okay’ in reply, “Then kiss her,” He said it as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

“WHAT?” Gabriel sat up suddenly, confusion and worry etched on his face.

“Okaaay, maybe take it slow,” Adrien smiled nervously, “You kinda need to get her to like you again, cause after indirectly causing someone to crash, they tend to be a tad bit mad.”

Gabriel sighed, “You little piece of shit.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathalie definitely needs help.

When Nathalie had been discharged from the hospital it took every fibre in his body not to go to her apartment and fuss over her, not to go to her door and fall to his knees apologising. He knew Nathalie though and he also knew that she would hate it and most likely still hated him. 

Gabriel had instructed her to take some time off. She was in no state to be working, he informed her. She had complained but had given in when Gabriel told her that if she came to work he’d carry her to the guest bedroom and force her to rest. Gabriel had blushed furiously when he registered the words that came out of his mouth but held a stoic facade. The result was that he resembled an angry tomato. He vaguely remembered Nathalie mumbling something about calling HR. 

Gabriel lasted a full week before he gave in. He'd called Nathalie on her personal phone and asked her if she could come in on Monday. She’d gave him a curt formal response and then the conversation was over. 

Now it was 6 on a Monday morning and Gabriel was nervous, he was having an existential crisis in the middle of his kitchen. 

“Father,” Gabriel jumped, his eyes darting around worriedly, but relaxed when he saw Adrien.

“Adrien,” he sighed, “Good morning.”

Gabriel was timidly fiddling with everything in sight. His already perfect cuffs. His very straight tie needed more straightening. His gelled stiff hair seemed to need combing back. Eventually, Adrien walked straight up to Gabriel and grasped his hands, keeping a firm grip on them. Adrien looked deep into his Father’s eyes giving him a look that said that everything was okay. A little bit of Gabriel’s anxiety was lost to the wind. 

“I love you, Adrien, what would I do without you?” 

“You’d be a mess right now,” they both chuckled, “I love you too Father,” he hugged his father. Gabriel was starting to get used to them and he also came to the revelation that he quite liked them too. 

-8-

Nathalie was certainly deprived of work like an alcoholic banned from drinking. She had come to terms with the fact that she was a workaholic and she did nothing to hide or prevent it. One of the reasons she loved and hated her job was that Gabriel would never stop working. Christmas? Christmiss. He didn’t care for holidays and neither did she. However, like the massive hypocrite, Gabriel was he would go out of his way to ensure that she got some time off. She had a large amount of paid, sick and everything in between leave. Gabriel, of course, compensated her for all the extra hours she put into the year. Annually she’d receive a massive check from Gabriel, overtop of her pay. Many arguments had stemmed from that annual bonus, but Gabriel always won. 

When Gabriel had called and asked her to come in on Monday she couldn’t help but do a little jig on the other end of the phone. It was about damn time. Hence, on Monday morning at 4 am Nathalie was up and out of her bed. She understood that normal people didn’t love work this much and that she probably needed help, but she couldn’t wait. She made herself an extensive breakfast. Pancakes. Normally she would have plain toast or no breakfast at all, another thing she needed help with, so pancakes were like a feast. She had a nice long shower did some cleaning and by 6 o’clock she was sitting on her sofa with her third cup of coffee and nothing to do. 

She couldn’t go into work at 6 in the morning. She did not doubt that Gabriel would send her back or as he had told her, carry her to the guest bedroom. She swore, if that happened, she’d call HR. So she’d have to wait until at least quarter to 7 before she left her house. Then maybe have to wait in the car for 5 minutes before she entered the mansion at 7. So she waited. The minutes edged on and she waited… patiently? After 10 minutes of sitting restlessly, she decided to watch some Brooklyn Nine-Nine on Netflix. One episode later it was half-past. She flicked on the news but was mostly engrossed in the time rather than how the Brexit referendum would affect France. At exactly 4:43:30, she gave herself 1 minute and 30 seconds to switch the television off pick up her binders, exit the building and get into her car, she was off.

There was some traffic, but she estimated her arrival would still give her some time to spare. 

She reached the massive black gates of the Agreste mansion and stalled her car, counting down the seconds before opening the gate at 6:58 parking her car for Gorilla to move later and speed walking up the stairs. She was at her desk at exactly 7 with a proud smirk on her face. Gabriel, however, was not at his station. She frowned and got up from her seat listening for any sign of her boss. She heard some murmurs escape from the kitchen and went to reprimand the chefs about the value of silence but to her surprise, she stumbled across Gabriel and Adrien having a casual conversation and sipping on coffee and tea, respectively. Much to her surprise, they were talking about her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me so long. Even in quarantine, I'm getting homework for days. I'm going to start trying to work on my fics instead of dawdling in my free time. I'm going to aim to finish this fic today so you can hope to get an update today or tomorrow, hopefully, the former. See you then!


	8. Chapter 8

“But what am I supposed to say? How do I apologise to someone for getting them angry and inadvertently causing them to crash their car?”

“You kinda just… do? I dunno, most people aren’t as socially incapable as you are,” this received a frustrated humph from Gabriel and Nathalie had to suppress a laugh. 

“I am not socially incapable.”

“Yeah right introvert,” Adrien mumbled.

“Adrien Agreste!”

“Okay, okay,” he held his hand up in defence.

“You are getting bolder by the second young man and I do not like it,” Gabriel said in a fatherly tone. Since when did Gabriel have a fatherly tone and why did it sound cute? 

Damn it, Nathalie! Stop it right now. 

“Nonsense Father! I have a rather thick mop of hair and won’t be getting any balder until I get to your age.”

Gabriel groaned, “How old exactly do you think I am?”

“Ancient,” the older Agreste rolled his eyes. 

“Tell me what to say, lay out a rough outline.”

“Nuh uh uh,” he wagged his finger, “it has to come from in here,” he poked his father’s chest, “you love her don’t you?” Nathalie let out a small gasp, but luckily neither Agreste heard, “If you love her then you’ll say the right words cause they’ll come from your heart,” he poked Gabriel’s chest again and Gabriel swatted in away. 

Gabriel theatrically pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger, “Fine. I admit it. I’m an introvert, help.” Adrien laughed at his father’s conundrum. 

“Just go out there and try not to make a fool out of yourself.”

Seeing Gabriel’s distress she stepped forward, “I’m sure you’ll do just fine Gabriel,” both Agreste men’s attention snapped to her. She gave a small smile at the sight. 

“Nathalie,” Gabriel started but seemed lost for the right words to start his apology. She somewhat enjoyed watching Gabriel wallow in his fear and let him bumble, “I, uh,” after a moment of staring at the ground next to her he managed to take a deep breath and make eye contact. A determined look cast upon his face, “I’m sorry that I angered you that day, I was frustrated about…” he glanced in Adrien’s direction. Not understanding the full meaning of the look Adrien gave Gabriel a thumbs up and urged him to continue. Nathalie gave an amused quirk of her eyebrow as did Gabriel, but he kept on going, “a design and I took my anger out on you. I’m sorry that I yelled and I’m sorry for all the times I have taken you for granted Nathalie,” Adrien was looking at his father like a proud father, “I don’t expect you to forgive me for what I have done, but I hope in time we can be friends again.”

“Okay,” she walked out of the room quickly.

-8-

“What the hell?” even Mr Adrien Romantic Agreste was lost for words. 

“Did she just say… okay, and leave?” 

“I believe she did,” Gabriel gave a worried look to Adrien, “Is that how apologies work?”

“How often do you step outside?” Adrien gave Gabriel a ‘seriously’ face, “No, that is not how apologies work,” Adrien checked his watch looking for an excuse to leave this awkward conversation, “Well, I should go get ready for school, adios amigo, bonne chance!” Gabriel frowned, Adrien had just used English, French and Spanish in one sentence. 

Adrien made a break for the door and bounded up the stairs. 

“Damn it,” Gabriel cursed under his breath. Following suit, he made his way out of the kitchen and headed to his atelier with bated breath. 

-8-

Nathalie stood mischievously on the other side of the double doors that led to Gabriel’s atelier. 

He entered the room with a sigh and a defeated look upon his face. Nathalie swooped in, giving him a chaste kiss on his lips, quick, but full of love. 

“I love you too Mr Agreste,” she made her way to her desk and buried herself in her work. 

Gabriel’s mouth hung wide open and he stared at his assistant who was sitting at her desk with a smug look on her face. He looked around to see if there was anyone to confirm what just happened. Alas, Adrien was busying himself with getting ready from school and getting away from their conversation. 

“You… kissed… me?”

Nathalie couldn’t help but smile and blush ever so slightly, “No shit Sherlock,” this caused Gabriel to gape even more, “I couldn’t help but overhear some of your conversation with Adrien. It was very interesting I must admit. I especially enjoyed the part where Adrien revealed that you love me.”

“Shit,” Nathalie nodded in agreement at his curse.

“Luckily I love you too, so you’re welcome. I just saved you an awkward explanation.”

“Right, yes, great,” Gabriel smiled softly, “Greatly appreciated.”

“Yes, anyhow, you have lots of work to-” Gabriel’s lips were on hers as he returned her kiss, “work sir, you literally have to complete the designs for the summer gala by 1,” she said after they pulled apart. Gabriel rolled his eyes and leaned in for another kiss before the full meaning of what she had said hit him.

“Wait, what? Holy shit!” he raced off to his podium and began frantically sketching. Nathalie smiled. How she loved that man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DoNe!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
